habiticafandomcom-20200222-history
Daily Check-In Incentives
Daily Check-In Incentives are a feature designed to reward players for using Habitica each day. For every day that players check in, their check-in counter will increase. Once a player has checked in for a certain number of days, they will receive a reward. How it Works Every day a player checks in to Habitica, their check-in counter will go up. When the check-in counter reaches certain numbers of days, the player will be given a prize. This feature is available on both the website and iOS and Android mobile apps. Pop-ups let you know when your check-in counter increases and when you receive a prize. Note that the website pop-up tells you the number of check-ins you have left until your next prize, whereas in the apps, the pop-up tells you the total number of check-ins required to get the next prize. Check-In Counter Mechanics The check-in counter uses Cron to count the days, but there are safeguards in place to prevent players from changing their Cron to unfairly cheat the system. The check-in counter was introduced on November 23, 2016, so all players will have a check-in number based on their check-ins on or after that date. The counter will never be reset. Thus, the Daily Check-In feature rewards players for every day during which they use Habitica, even if they miss a few days, rather than rewarding them for checking in consecutively, like streaks. This encourages players to check back in after an absence from Habitica. Players will be rewarded, and their check-in counter will increase, regardless of whether or not they are resting in the Inn, as long as they use Habitica that day. thumb|The check-in counter on a player's profile. You can view your current check-in counter, or anyone else's, at the right side of the profile under Info. This section displays the total amount of check-ins and the last time a player has checked in (if you are looking at your own, this will always be today). The green bar at the bottom shows the amount of progress towards the next check-in incentive. If someone has already earned all of the prizes, this bar will be greyed out. Prizes Prizes start out being awarded frequently and become less frequent over time (i.e., every five check-ins after 30 check-ins, every 10 check-ins after 150, every 20 check-ins after 200, and every 25 check-ins after 400). 500 check-ins will award the Royally Loyal achievement, which is the last check-in prize. Prizes are awarded when Cron runs on applicable days. When this happens, the player will see a pop-up that informs them of how many times they have checked in, their prize, and how far away their next check-in prize is. Prizes include special equipment, new quest scrolls, food, and unique hatching potions. There are prizes for 500 days, which are shown below. Show/Hide Daily Check-In Incentive Prizes es:Incentivos de Entrada Diaria fr: Incitation à la connexion quotidienne nl:Dagelijkse check-in stimulansen pt-br:Daily Check-In Incentives ru:Ежедневное вознаграждение zh:日常签到奖励 Category:Incentives Category:Mechanics Category:Unlockable Features Category:Spoiler